


Iskierka’s Hatching

by ratcreature



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Acrylics, Canon Illustration, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Hatching, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This illustrates Iskierka’s hatching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iskierka’s Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil, fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink, acrylic paint, a bit of white conté chalk
> 
> This illustrates Iskierka’s hatching. I hope she looks enough like a baby while still fitting the description that they look just like smaller versions of the big ones. But making the head long and lean like I normally do for dragons to make them look ferocious didn’t work for me for a baby dragon. The coloring didn’t turn out quite like I intended, and for some reason my scanner not only produced a weird stripe artifact that I couldn’t get rid of (it is not that intrusive, but still), it also reproduced the colors less bright than in the actual picture.
> 
> I’ve also written [some commentary on drawing this picture with scans and photos of the inbetween stages.](http://ratcreature.dreamwidth.org/264445.html)

High resolution detail:  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
